Forever in Peace
by Rome OMD
Summary: Kenshin thought he would never see her again after she was kidnapped during the war. But when a rebellion that threatens the government is kindling a decade later, will he find her once more?


Summary: Kenshin thought he would never see her again after she was kidnapped during the war. But when a rebellion that threatens the government is kindling a decade later, will he find her once more?

Part(s): One-shot

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion: 2/25/06

Date of Publication: 3/4/06

Note(s): There is a ton of (badly done) mushiness & fluffiness, AU (ignore the story line inconsistencies), OOC (come as a surprise?), and a lack of knowledge of the RK series (but I love Tomoe/Kenshin nonetheless). Also, I wrote this when I was (am) on an Alexei Yagudin (yay!), Michelle Kwan (sniff), and (a little) Ilia Kulik high (and listening to _Rent_)—I'm not sure what this has to do with the writing of this piece, but it may affect it somehow. Oh, yeah, there's an excess of pronouns.

Disclaimer: Rome OMD does not own any character or any part of the "Rurouni Kenshin" story line but is using the said items for non-profit purposes only.

Forever in Peace

As the couple promenaded through the unblemished whiteness of the snow, the lady, pointing to a group of young children playing in the wintry wonderland faraway in the distance, remarked, "There is much peace and beauty and joy here, away from the haste and confusion that are the city."

The man verbally agreed.

The path upon which they were walking was already covered in a few centimeters of snow, despite the fact that it had only been an hour or so since the commencement of the fluffy precipitation.

The man said, "Come. The house is in view, and it is getting cold. We mustn't stay out here any longer." Together, they traveled through the snow-drowned pathway to their secluded and tranquil house on a hill.

---

Tomoe was preparing dinner when she heard a series of uneven knocks at the door. She quickly walked towards the front entrance. However, upon glancing out the window, she saw that their home had already been enveloped in a blanket of dismal darkness as was common of the region during the winter months. But, traveling in such weather conditions was very dangerous.

She opened the door to find a middle-aged man violently trembling against the bellowing gusts of wind. When he spoke, his voice shook so much that he needed to repeat himself a second time.

"Please—help… doctor—son… very sick—cannot w-wait… house few m-miles… south…"

Kenshin appeared next to Tomoe, looking very concerned.

"Pl-please… son… been sick since last month… not recovered… winter… hurt… too cold… medicine—please, help…" His voice died off into an inaudible whisper.

Tomoe quickly turned towards her husband, but he did not return her gaze. Was he going to go even though the weather conditions outside clearly protested against it? Even though he was not an actual certified doctor?

He was not even her husband but a scarred assassin with whom she had gradually fallen in love during the past few months in their humble abode upon a hill. The unrelenting wind persisted to blow as the three of them stood by the house's entrance, the man still mumbling inaudibly and Kenshin still appearing concerned. He finally answered.

"Tomoe, stay here. I will return as soon as possible."

"But, _anata_—"

At that, Kenshin turned to look at her. In his deep violet eyes, Tomoe could see the depth and breadth of emotion that she had learned to respect and admire. She nodded. In a swift moment, he left, carrying his medicine bag into the darkness that was night.

---

The next morning, the warmth of the sunrise filtered through the window, waking Tomoe from sleep. Alone, she took the opportunity to review the contents of her diary. A few lines later, she quickly shut the book, inwardly ashamed of the words she had written in blind vindication. Tomoe thought of the dagger that lay inside the drawer. He would know one day; she promised herself this. She then quickly proceeded to organize herself and the house as she anticipated Kenshin's return. Looking out the window, she noticed that the wind had calmed and that the snow had stopped falling, greatly contrasting with last night's blizzard. Tomoe took this opportunity to take an alfresco stroll but not without the possession of her diary.

The ground shown like a sea of white diamonds with a sheen that differed in quality with the silk white kimono she wore. She walked slowly, admiring the serenity that bounded in surplus around her. She continued to walk in the quietude of the wintry morning until she heard a myriad of familiar youthful laughs in the distance. It was the same as the one she had heard earlier the day before. As she looked around, she saw a group of young boys enjoying themselves in the company of one another, creating snow forts and having snowball fights while others still remaining on the side, making snowmen. At the sight of their merriment, Tomoe smiled, she herself enjoying the winter wonderland as she laid a hand on her stomach.

Perhaps an hour or so later, she heard the crunching footfalls of an approaching stranger that was not yet in view. Tomoe stopped, squinted, and in a transitory moment, smiled until she realized that she had been mistaken.

Unfamiliar men came charging towards her, so swiftly and agilely that their footfalls were like rushing water. In her hurry to escape, Tomoe fell backwards and then into absolute blackness. Little did she know that her book of secret thoughts and memories had dropped into the snow seconds after she was taken away.

Kenshin found the diary hours later on his way home that very afternoon.

---

Tomoe remained still within the darkness of the cell. The voices that echoed about her were muffled but still intelligible. She placed her ear against the cold concrete wall, straining to discern any possible word.

"She hasn't handled her task with the seriousness we had originally demanded of her. The bastard's still alive."

"Then can we still risk executing the revolt? He'll interfere."

"Let's take care of her first."

"So how shall we deal with that pretty face of hers?"

"Keep her locked up in this crappy hole of a hideout till she rots like we've been doing. I'm freakin' getting damn sick of it—"

"No. 'Cause that bitch let him live, that _hitokiri_ killed my man! There's no mercy here—"

A woman's voice that was noticeably older then interrupted. "No. That's not what Dagger wants, is it?"

The man whom Tomoe assumed was named Dagger responded inquisitively, "Why not?" This was the first time she had heard him speak, and she noted his deep voice.

"It would be inefficient."

"Explain."

"You can get your revenge on the _hitokiri_ later; first worry about her. You don't want her to escape. You don't want her to die. You want her to work. Let her stay at my inn and work there. You will have easy access to her whenever you please. Plus, you will need all the manpower that you can get with the coming rebellion."

"How do you know she won't play traitor again?" Another voice added.

There was a slight pause before she heard an affirming grunt from the man named Dagger.

Tomoe experienced the next moments as incomprehensible blurs as the coldness of the wintry wind outside beat against her body for several hours thereafter. A cacophonic blend of strident sounds of the squeaking of wheels and the racketing of wagons followed. In the distance, she saw the hill upon which her home and her life, so happy and peaceful, had once been. The view soon disappeared from sight behind endless phantoms of shadows, and Tomoe averted her gaze to avoid becoming overwhelmed with anguish as they took her away.

---

Upon the first sign of the rising sun, the inn's workers quickly prepared themselves for work. The inn's kitchen was swarming waiters, waitresses, and cooks running this way and that like bees in a hive. Voices called from one end of the room to the other, and waiters rushed through the crowdedness, balancing several trays at once. A cook was violently yelling at his assistant for foolishly using the wrong ingredients. Tomoe was wiping her hands with a towel by the sink after she had finished washing the dishes when she heard someone call her name.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

A middle-aged lady appeared from the adjacent hallway. "We're going to need more food. I believe we'll be having some important visitors this coming week." Tomoe caught her meaningful gaze. The years had passed, and the time was nearing. "You've done this for the past many years—you know what to do."

Tomoe nodded. Then a series of uneven footfalls came crashing down the hallway, and both ladies turned their attention to the young boy who had just tripped by the lady's feet.

"Ken-chan, can not you move with more elegance like your mother?"

"Sorry, Auntie. _'Kaa-san_, where are you going?"

"I am going to buy some food."

"Can I come?"

Auntie immediately shook her head. "No, you cannot. You may stay with the cooks in the kitchen today; I give you permission." There was a nod of forced acquiescence on Ken's part before he exited from where he had entered just moments ago. Before leaving, Auntie added, "Get a couple more caskets of sake; Dagger's going to want to enjoy himself."

---

As Kenshin walked towards the dojo, he paused for a moment and closed his eyes. Something was not right; he could sense it. There was tension as well as discomfort and uneasiness lurking in the air. But before he could continue his thoughts, a familiar voice cut through his rumination, and he found himself in the arms of a young girl named Kamiya Kaoru.

"Kenshin! You're back!"

"Kaoru-dono." He suddenly felt her slightly shaking. "What is it? Is anything the matter?"

"I'm sorry…"

Kenshin looked up. Standing behind Yahiko and Sanosuke was a man dressed in uniform. The _rurouni_ looked once more at Kaoru before walking with her to the dojo's entrance, greeting the government official.

Upon sitting in the training room's hardwood floor, the previously serious atmosphere immediately intensified as the government official spoke. He seemed unaffected by the additional presences of Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. "For the past several years, a man named 'Dagger' has been leading a gang of rebels to overthrow the current government. In fact, it is believed that he had begun taking action as far back as the Revolution. Since then, he has gained the support of thousands of people as well as the control of a few towns to the north. He has spies throughout the entire country, but they are most densely concentrated in the north. The government predicts a belligerent action on his part in the near future that could potentially instigate a war. _Hitokiri Battousai_, the government asks your aid in crushing this rebellion."

Sanosuke asked, "Does this have anything to do with what happened this morning up in Okata?"

"Yes," the official replied. "We hold some suspicion of potential strongholds in that region, but we are not sure. Further investigation is required, but in the meanwhile, we ask for additional aid for protection."

Kaoru immediately turned to Kenshin, who sat unmoving. His gaze was fierce but pensive as well. She was very worried for him. As she examined his intent face, she began to notice signs of age that she had never seen before. Under his eyes were lines of weariness and around his mouth were wrinkles of age and most significantly, in his eyes was the longing for peace.

But despite this, he still said, "I will help."

She wanted to protest but knew he would not listen. His guilt ran too deep.

The government official sounded very pleased. "Tomorrow morning, you will travel by carriage to Okata. There, you shall stay in the Omd Inn until you receive further instructions. We are very grateful for your aid, Himura-san." With a bow, the official swiftly left, leaving the dojo as quiet as it was outside.

---

They were not taking the main road back to the inn. Tomoe found herself rushing through the woods, accompanied by the man who had just rescued her from the fire. She was confused, and as she tried to distinguish between what was happening now and what had happened before; everything—the confusion, the rush, the screams, the fire—was slowly returning to her memory.

However, they suddenly stopped. Tomoe examined her surroundings; they had not yet reached the inn.

"'_Nee-san…_" At his voice, she stopped. It had been so long since she had last heard him speak. "I must tell you something before we get there. The government is tracking Dagger's footsteps. They found and burned the grocery store. They'll find and burn the inn very soon. I want you to be careful."

"And what will you do?"

"I hate him. I hate what he did to you. What I'm doing is not your concern. Just be careful."

"Thank you, Enishi."

Moments later, as she stood alone in front of the inn, Tomoe looked up to see a concerned Auntie quickly shuffling towards her. "We had better keep quiet; we don't want the inn to fall to ashes as well. Come inside, I'll do the shopping." Tomoe allowed herself to fall into the other lady's arms. She was exhausted.

---

The carriage ride to Okata rested and remained in silence. No one said a word, because no one dared to. Hours passed in apprehensive stillness. Experience told them that this trip was not going to be as uneventful as all of their previous adventures had never been.

"Sirs and madams, we have arrived," the driver spoke, pushing them out of their reveries. "This is Okata. I cannot drive you to the inn, because the only path to get there is obstructed by forest. You must travel by foot. But before I take my leave, may I provide any kind of assistance to help you accommodate more easily?"

Yahiko slightly sniggered at the driver's snobbish tone, but did not go without a glare from Kaoru. "No, we are fine. Thank you very much, sir," she answered. The four of them then exited the carriage, carrying their possessions as they made their way on foot towards the Omd Inn.

"I wonder… Did that guy ever specify what type of inn this is?" Yahiko inquired.

"It's gotta be high quality. Gang leaders love that," Sanosuke replied.

Kaoru turned her attention to Kenshin. He seemed unfocused and very tired. He had appeared that way since the meeting with the government official. This delivered an emotional pang to her heart. "Kenshin—"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Err—have you been to this part of the country before?"

"No. I don't think I've traveled this far up north before. Careful, Kaoru-dono, don't step in that," he warned.

Kaoru shrieked and quickly jumped.

"Hahaha! How in the world could you not have seen that? That's such a big pile of crap," Yahiko laughed. Sanosuke quickly joined.

"Yahiko! Get back here!" Kaoru demanded as her student quickly ran ahead.

"Make me, make me, make me!" he taunted, patting his rear-end.

"Immature jerk," the ex-gangster said.

"So are you, Sanosuke! If I can't get him, I'll get you!"

"Oh, no…" He feigned helplessness.

"That's it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

The group finally reached the Omd Inn hours later. (It turned out that the inn rested on top of one of the tallest mountains in the area and that there existed only one path by which people could use to arrive there. However, the path was too inconvenient and dangerous for carriages to travel on.)

"Are we finally there?" Yahiko asked with uneven breaths.

"I do hope so," Kenshin answered, while he examined his surroundings. The inn was located in a relatively desolate but peaceful area in the mountains. He smiled as memories flowed through his mind.

"If you are talking about the Omd Inn, you are indeed here," an older lady replied as she exited from the front doors. "I am the owner of this fine inn. Would you like a room for four?"

"Rather, two rooms would work out better," Kaoru said.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in."

"Is this inn surrounded by nothing but wilderness?" Yahiko asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yes. But opposite to the direction from which you came from, there is a small town named Okata within a relatively short distance walk."

"I thought the town at the base of this mountain is named Okata," Kaoru said.

"It is located in the region of Okata but is not the main town. We are currently in the main foyer. To your right is the hallway that will lead you to your rooms. At the farthest end of the hall is the hot springs. To your left is our restaurant, rated one of the best in northern Japan. The dining hours have just begun."

"Well, that answers it. Let's eat," Sanosuke suggested. "I'm starving."

---

"Tomoe!" called a lady, poking her head through the curtains to the kitchen. "It's only the second hour of dining, and there are already many, many people. Can you hand me an extra bowl of rice?" Before the lady left, however, she added, "Ken-chan is playing in the kitchen… perhaps you want to put him to bed?"

Tomoe quickly walked towards the cooking area of the kitchen and grabbed her son's hand, pulling him out of the dangers of knives, forks, fire, and careless cooks. "But I want to stay up! Uncle's making this really cool dish with eel and—"

"No, you cannot. It is getting late. You must go to bed."

"I'm already ten years old. I can take care of myself, and I can definitely stay up!"

Tomoe walked down the hallway that led to their sleeping quarters. "Here, you are. _Okaa-san_ has to work right now. The dinner hours are the most hectic."

"But, please?"

"My decision is firm. I do not want you getting mixed up with strangers. It's not safe."

"But you've told me before that sometimes the only people you can trust are strangers—"

"Shh…" She slowly tucked him into bed. "_Oyasumi_… sleep tight."

"'Night," Ken whispered.

Tomoe took a moment to look at him. His long red hair as well as his strength and boldness of character all reminded her of the peaceful life she once shared with him a decade ago. But she immediately shook her desire to reminisce away, because there was no room for these types of dreams now. That was the past, and there will be the future. But in the meantime, the present demanded that she return to her duties as a worker of the Omd Inn.

---

Tomoe was in the middle of pouring tea when she heard a faint tapping outside of the papered door. With refined propriety, she politely said, "Enjoy your tea. Please excuse me, kind gentlemen," before gracefully leaving the room. Once in the hallway, she turned to a fellow worker standing by the side. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but there are new guests in room seven that no one can get to. Can you take care of them? I think they've been waiting for a while."

"Yes, of course. Shall I bring them tea?"

"No, I think they've already got some. Just take care of their orders and maybe entertain them or whatnot. Sorry, but I've really got to go; Auntie's gonna kill me if I don't hurry up." After saying this, the lady left.

As asked, Tomoe walked to room seven. However, before turning the corner to enter the room, she abruptly stopped, frozen in her steps.

_That voice…_ She dared not move another muscle. _There it is again. Am I dreaming?_ Soon thereafter, there emitted a group of hearty laughter from the same room, but she found his laugh to be the clearest. _Could it be? _Though she believed it to be distinctly his, she could not recall one instant in her entire memory when she had heard that voice laugh. Confused and momentarily discombobulated, Tomoe immediately ran to another section of the hallway to find another room to which to attend.

"The service here… Bah! I thought this was top quality! Those good-for-nothing—"The drunken voice was very loud, and she clearly heard it from the hallway.

While Tomoe quickly sought entry, she was too preoccupied in her thoughts to fully concentrate on her duties. "I am terribly sorry for the slow services today. We are quite busy; these hours are usually the most hectic."

A man, who was clearly intoxicated with alcohol, slurred, "C'mon, pour me some more!"

There was a slight tinge of hesitance before Tomoe did as was told. As she began to pour, she felt everyone's eyes staring so intently at her that she felt her very thoughts vulnerable.

"Why's a pretty babe like you working in this lowlife craphole?"

"Gimme another! Gimme another…!"

"Damn the lucky bastard who's got this one. You don't come across someone of this caliber so often in life." He paused. "Do you even have a man?" The others in the room roared loudly. "I mean, really. No bastard in his right mind would leave this one, unless…"

"Tomoe!" She turned around. It was the same lady from before with whom she had just spoken. "Room seven, not seven_teen_!"

"Yes, excuse my thoughtlessness. Room seven?"

"_Hai, hai_. Get a move on it!"

Once again, Tomoe stood outside in the hallway. As she slowly walked once again towards room seven, she wondered at all the possible outcomes of the imminent situation. It could or could not be him. If it was, then he could or could not remember her. If he could, then she could or could not pretend to remember him. She understood that a decade, or perhaps it had been more years, could make such great physical and personal changes in a person that maybe her mind was just fiddling with her delicate feelings. The laugh was a stranger's laugh. It was nothing more than that.

"Welcome to the Omd Inn. May I apologize for the slow service you have had to endure; these are the most hectic hours."

"No problem, just can you quickly take our orders? I'm starving!" a low, gruff voice replied.

"Sanosuke, don't be rude," Kaoru hissed under her breath.

Tomoe looked up. One, two, three… And none of them were him. Inwardly sighing in great comfort, she went along with the usual procedures. But, as she mentally noted their orders, she failed to realize that they had ordered an additional meal for a fourth party for she was too relieved to notice.

"Thank you very much." With that, she left, the comfort still steadying her previously pounding heart.

Tomoe shut the door behind her.

And without even moving, she knew that he was intently staring at her. He was to her left. Tomoe quickly turned to her right, but moments later, she encountered a wall, a dead end. She did not want to turn around, but she had to for his presence compelled her to.

A few feet in front of her, he stood there in such a way that she could not describe in words. She felt her poise begin to falter and tremble, but she met his gaze, nonetheless, with whatever strength remained within her.

He began to move closer.

"Tomoe?"

She froze. It had indeed been his. She had desperately leaned against the wall so that she would not fall down. But her strength drained away very quickly at the sound of voice and even more so as she continued to meet his deep violet gaze. Regardless, she was not about to reveal her cracked inner being. It had been too long. And so, she stood up straight but not confident.

The minutes stretched as the two of them continued standing in front of one another in the dim, darkened hallway. Oceans of tumultuous emotions violently flowed through every bit of their being, as old memories began resurfacing in the minds. However, Tomoe quickly resolved herself to leave with a forced bow and apology. "Excuse me, I need to… go." Now lowering her gaze, she attempted to move passed him. However, as she continued down the hallway, he quickly held onto her hand, not permitting her to go continue any further. He stood still, so close to her, as he took her hand and placed it on his left cheek… And she felt it, the scar. It was but a single line that blemished his soft skin.

"Tomoe," he whispered once more.

And they were frozen in the moment.

---

The papered door of room seven suddenly opened, and Yahiko stepped out, loudly complaining, "Where are the restrooms again?"

Tomoe took this chance and walked off, pulling away her hand.

As she passed a fellow worker, she quickly mumbled, "Room seven—they need attendance."

"What about you?"

"I don't feel well," Tomoe quickly replied as she rushed off.

---

Tomoe remained kneeling next to her son, who was peacefully and comfortably resting beside her. The moonlight filtered through the slight crack of her room's door and lit her son's undisturbed face. She gingerly stroked his hair, which consisted of deep crimson locks that were so reminiscent of his father's. Doing this always gave her peace, but tonight, it could not contain the chaotic surge of emotions that was coursing through her body.

It did not seem real at all. She could not even recall whether it had actually happened. Had she actually encountered him in the hallway? In the very same inn at which she had worked since the Revolution? As she placed the same hand he had held against her own cheek, she felt tears beginning to well and threatening to fall. She felt her throat begin to swallow unevenly as she looked to the ceiling to prevent the impending lacrimation.

Lovingly looking down at Ken, she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

The night sky glittered with bright stars, capriciously dotting the large dark expanse. But her attention was not on the surroundings. Neither the chill of the night wind nor the lateness of the hour affected her. She directed her attention at only one being, and he was sitting on the grass several feet in front of her on the part of the inn's backyard that overlooked Okata below. Tomoe knew he had already acknowledged her presence, because he was now staring back at her with the same deep gaze with the so familiar deep violet eyes.

Before she clearly acknowledged what had happened, she was kneeling on the ground in front of him and reaching to touch the scar on his left cheek. But before doing so, she paused, refraining from doing so. He immediately reached for her hand and placed it back on his cheek, closing his eyes in a moment of genuine solace. Tomoe felt tears welling up in her eyes again but summoned all her strength to not let one fall.

Moments later, Tomoe found herself weaving her fingers through his deep red locks that lay along with his head in her lap. She found that his hair's carmine color was so much more beautiful than the crimson of her own kimono. She stared down at his closed eyes. His breathing relaxed and very soon, she realized that he was sleeping.

"_Anata_," she breathed. "You must know… soon."

All was forgotten, and all was remembered. The time that was lost in a decade was fully made up in that one night spent together.

---

The next morning, as they were preparing for breakfast, Kaoru noticed something substantially different about Kenshin. Though she could not exactly pinpoint what had changed as the four of them walked to the inn's restaurant, she noticed a significant change of attitude in his mannerisms, his speech, and his eyes. Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Yahiko chatted the entire way there, grumbling about this, yelling about that, complaining about how one had snored incredibly loudly while the other had kicked him during sleep, etc.

"Right, Kenshin? That brat was doing freakin' jumping jacks last night—you wouldn't stop moving!" Sanosuke said.

"No, that windpipe over there would _not_ stop snoring; I couldn't sleep at all last night due to your obnoxious—"

"Really, you guys should stop," Kenshin suggested.

"The lady is staring at us really weird," Kaoru added under her breath. The two immediately quieted themselves. "Party of four?"

"Name?"

"Kamiya."

"This way," the waitress said. Kaoru could have sworn that she had seen a smirk pique the very corners of the lady's mouth.

When they were shown to their room, they found someone already inside waiting for them. The same government official that had visited them at the dojo days before stood up to meet them. "_Ohayo_," he cordially greeted.

"Good morning," each politely replied back.

No one spoke another word until the door was fully closed. But even then, the official spoke softly. "We have located another one of the rebels' hideouts. A few miles east…" There was a tapping at the door. "Come in."

Stepping in, Tomoe quickly went through the serving procedures but was careful not to meet his eyes. A noticeable lightheartedness governed her actions, but she tried to corral it within her control. However, as she was about to leave after all was done, a voice called from the outside, and the door slid open.

"Tomoe!" the voice whispered. A head peeped in through the crack.

Luckily all of the guests' attentions, but one, were focused on something other than the addressed woman. "Yes?"

"Ken won't stay put!" the lady said.

A young boy's voice then complained, "_'Kaa-san_, they won't let me go outside today just because it's raining outside! But it's not even raining that hard!" And instantaneously thereafter, a little boy's head popped in past the small opening of the door.

Tomoe glanced back at Kenshin for just a moment to see surprise painted all over his face. She sheepishly smiled before returning her attention back to her son.

"'_Kaa-saaaannn_…."

"Dear, be patient." She was now very thankful that most of the guests' attentions were still turned away from her. Before leaving the room, however, she quickly gave him a subtle gaze that asked him to meet her afterwards.

Kenshin nodded.

---

As soon as she saw him arrive, Tomoe reached for Kenshin's hand and pulled him deep into the adjacent forest. Though it was late at night, she did not feel confident discussing the matter she had in mind with him in such close proximity to the inn. Tomoe reached her desired spot a few minutes later, and once there, she looked around one more her to ensure that they were alone.

"I need you to leave the inn as soon as possible."

Kenshin was caught off guard. "What?"

Again, Tomoe looked around. Her voice trembled. "You and your friends may be in danger. The inn is the rebels' main hideout. You may have heard, but the rebel leader controls several towns up here to the north. Okata is one of them. He knows who you are; he's going to lure you into a trap—"

He searched her eyes; Tomoe was tempted to look away but dared not. "Tomoe, I cannot leave without you. Not again." Gentle zephyrs flew around them, rustling the loose leaves of the surrounding trees. The soft crunching and whistling played like a song, and neither minded. Though absent were their words, present were their thoughts and emotions.

Tomoe looked up to examine his face. At first, she was startled by the amount of physical change apparent in his face alone. He had grown weary, the tiredness from years of physical excursion drawn on his features. But suddenly, the lines disappeared as his hair dimmed in hue to a color like the blood of war. Soon, in front of her stood a younger assassin of navy blue dress and a ponytail tied high on the head. However, as she reached up to stroke his hair, her mental image of the younger Kenshin of a decade past vanished, and the depth which she had learned to appreciate and respect so long ago resurfaced once more in his deep violet eyes. She then saw a new man changed to one of respect, justice, and honor.

"How you've changed…"

"It has been a while."

"You must go… Please, it would provide me much comfort of heart."

"Tomoe—"

"I know why you're here. You've been sent by the government. The rebel leader knows this as well. You are the only one to obstruct his way. Please, for your own safety and your friends'… and your son's, leave…"

Kenshin looked away. "Look. The sun is beginning to rise. Let's return."

---

Yahiko grumbled in complaint in the background, grudgingly packing away and organizing his possessions. As soon as Kenshin had returned from his meeting with Tomoe, he had immediately awakened the others in order to leave the inn as soon as possible. He needed to see the official for a change of procedures, but not here, not at the inn. He held great fear for their safety and well-being.

Sanosuke stopped to take a suspicious glimpse around the room. "I knew something was fishy about this place. There's just something wrong with the atmosphere and the people especially." When Kenshin did not answer, he looked at his friend. "Yo, Kenshin!"

Yahiko worded it bluntly for the ex-gangster. "What's up with you?"

"You've changed somehow. I know—the guy's reliving some kind of old romance. Only love can trash a man this badly," Sanosuke remarked. The three men laughed.

There was a soft tapping outside their room before they saw Kaoru enter. "I'm finished; are we heading out now?"

"Yes, we're finished also," Kenshin answered.

The four of them quickly walked out as furtively as they could. A half-mile later, they saw a group of armed men and the government official gathered together. At first, they thought that the armed group was going to escort them to escape.

But a moment later, when Kenshin wondered how the official could have known of their early departure, he yelled, "Get down!" and pulled Kaoru to the ground along with him to avoid the incoming round of gunshots. A chorus of mourning cries and painful screams immediately ensued.

"What the hell?" Sanosuke managed from the ground. He looked up and found a raggedly dressed man with his brawny arm tightly choking the government official around the neck.

"Government justice will vanquish your rebel group!" the official screamed courageously, albeit fear stained every part of his countenance.

"Shut up. I've heard enough from you political morons. I'm sick of your false promises," the man said. He quickly took out a small dagger from within the looseness of his clothing and sliced the official's throat, blood discoloring his regal uniform. His limp body fell to the ground with a clear thud. The man looked up.

"Tie them up, and take them back to the inn. The _hitokiri battousai_ and his friends ain't goin' nowhere no time soon." The man laughed with such spite that even Auntie who stood next to him slightly shivered.

Kenshin prepared with his _sakabatou_ as he glared. His insides fumed with rage at the massacre of injustice that had just occurred and twisted with solicitude for the welfare of his friends.

"I've heard of your compassion, _hitokiri battousai_. Let me tell you something: The fates of several innocent people held hostage in the inn all depend on your next move, _hitokiri_. Perhaps they will live or perhaps they will suffer so much that they'd prefer to die if you do not cooperate and place your weapons down." The man was now speaking to all four of them. A bird flew to rest on his padded forearm. "My messenger. Are you ready to cooperate?"

The _sakabatou_ fell to the ground.

"The time to bring equality and justice to the common people has come!"

---

The four prisoners were held in the inn's basement. All extra guests and workers unaffiliated with the rebel group were taken hostage as well but kept elsewhere. The building no longer looked like an inn with sentinels guarding every door and silence permeating the atmosphere. Tomoe walked down the hallway leading down to the basement, assuming an air of icy confidence and an appearance of complete indifference. She coolly ignored the sentries who rigidly stood to the side.

Upon reaching her desired door, she turned to the obstructing sentinel. "Dagger wishes to deliver a message to the prisoner behind this door." The man moved away without any question, recognizing her.

When Tomoe entered, she saw one of Kenshin's friends, gagged and tied. She quickly moved forward to release him. "You and your friends must escape tonight. But in exchange, I want you to quickly procure government aid from the neighboring town called Gyo. The rebel leader is planning on taking action in the next few days, but he must be stopped beforehand. Okata is under his control, and the Omd Inn is his main stronghold."

Sanosuke stared at her dubiously. He questioned the verisimilitude of her words. "You must trust me. Either you accept this opportunity to escape or you forgo it and risk having everything I'm saying become realized. I will release your friends shortly. There is a fountain in the back—I will meet you there tonight. No sentries are stationed in that area. I believe you'll be able to escape from there by cutting through the forest. Tonight… wait until you hear the clanging of sake bottles. Then you'll know it's time to escape."

The ex-gangster examined her a while longer before he remarked, "You're the one. You're the one affecting Kenshin. As his friend, I don't want to see him heartbroken. He's happier now than I've seen him for a while. Don't destroy that."

---

Yahiko waited anxiously around the fountain. He had been waiting for several minutes already and was beginning to grow worried. Was he the only one with whom the lady had communicated? The chill of the early winter wind blew past when he saw three other figures emerging from the shadows. He crouched down low in case they were not the people he was expecting.

"Yahiko?" a voice called out.

"It's us," another added.

Then the figures of Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the lady who had saved him earlier emerged. The latter said, "You three must leave now. Please, get help as quickly as you can."

"Where's Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"I could not get to him this morning. I'll try again after you leave. You must be careful."

"Let's go; we can't waste any time," Sanosuke said before leaving.

"Please, make sure Kenshin is all right," Kaoru added before being pulled away by the ex-gangster.

"He will meet you! Please—hurry!"

When they were out of sight, Tomoe quickly made her way to the part of the inn where she believed Kenshin was held prisoner. And she was right. The guards, who had been guarding his room, were slumped over in deep, pleasant sleep. She was relieved to find that the sleeping tonic she had added earlier to their drinks had worked. She surreptitiously slipped into the room.

Tomoe hurriedly released the binds with which Kenshin had been constricted. As soon as he was free, she quickly embraced him as she felt him doing the same for neither of them knew how much longer it would be till their next meeting. Would it be a day, a week… or another decade? She rested her head in the crook of his neck and whispered, "I'm so sorry… There's something I want to tell you very badly, but I cannot right now. There's not enough time. You need to escape. Your friends are ahead of you right now, and they're looking for government help. You must be quick—" They continued their embrace for a few moments more, treasuring every moment together, before they forced themselves to part. "Escape from the fountain. Travel downhill from there, and do not be seen."

"Tomoe, I will come back. I promise," Kenshin said, and he left.

"Good-bye, _anata_…" And then, he was out of sight and out of reach.

A deep voice whispered behind her ear, "And then, we wait." Tomoe finally released the tears that fell overwhelmingly from her eyes and her anguished heart. Her posture never faltered as she stared at the exit through which Kenshin had just left, but she cried and cried and cried.

---

Kenshin hastily met up with the others moments after escaping from the inn. They traveled as quickly as they could to Gyo, and promptly found the closest government building when they arrived. The city seemed dead with a false sense of security. Entering, they explained all that they knew in the most comprehensible manner they could manage with their uneven breathing.

The general who sat in front of them at his desk stared at them with disbelief. "How funny that you should be the second group to inform me of this tidbit, but let me tell you what I told the man who had come to me earlier: I do not believe you, no matter how convincing you may sound. You have no physical evidence to make a persuade me into believing that the rebels' main stronghold is at a mere tourists' inn. I cannot satisfy your demand for manpower to be sent up to an _inn_."

"Those damn rebels control Okata! What makes it so unbelievable that an inn located in Okata is also under rebel control?" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"We need further investigation. The last thing we want is having the turmoil and confusion of a war when we do not even have confidence in the information we have or are receiving."

"People won't be satisfied with the government when a sudden rebellion occurs, because generals like you refuse—"

Everyone was caught by surprise when Kenshin moved to the front of the group, his aura burning with fury. He voice was chillingly serious. "You must. An entire government army troop was massacred not half a mile away from the inn. The rebels are about to take action. Several innocent lives will be lost if you do not act now."

The general examined the _rurouni_. He noticed the drive and purpose with which the _rurouni_ stood with in front of him. And then, he noticed the scar. Very reluctantly, he said, "We have but one unit available to suit your needs. But, I do not want any trouble with my superiors. So, before I agree, I shall consult with them. Afterwards, I will give you my decision."

The four of them walked out in spirits of great contrast to the stillness that marked the night.

"Kenshin, please relax. He said he would discuss it with his superiors shortly," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-dono, I must leave. There are too many innocent people held hostage there that I cannot just leave alone," Kenshin replied. He fingered his _sakabatou_. "I must go."

"Kenshin!" she called after him.

"Let him be." Kaoru and Yahiko looked at Sanosuke inquisitively. "I think there's something that he's gotta deal with, personally. But when the troops are ready, we'll chase after him, no worries."

---

The fountain began to come into view as Kenshin scaled the last bit of the mountainous terrain of a path that led to the inn. However, upon entering the vicinity, he sensed something amiss in the atmosphere. It was too quiet and too deserted. Nevertheless, he commenced searching. There was no movement but the shaking of the neighboring trees and no sound but the howling of the wind. He felt his _sakabatou _once again, prepared.

Then, a man instantaneously jumped out from the side near the forest, almost out of nowhere. Kenshin recognized him as the man who had led the massacre of the government troops. Several men appeared afterwards, forming an offensive circle around Kenshin. He examined his surroundings and decided his options.

Suddenly, the first man attacked, whom Kenshin assumed was the rebel leader, striking a long thin blade down upon the spot where the _rurouni_ had just been standing. Kenshin swiftly jumped, lifting his _sakabatou_ up to defend against another incoming strike. However, as he did so, he momentarily forgot about the others surrounding him until he felt an acute sting of pain on his backside. He fell down and rolled away just in time, his opponent's sword barely missing his neck. With a great force of effort, Kenshin leapt off to the side and gave himself a good distance from his opponent. He knew blood was trickling down his side but ignored it. He took his defensive stance again.

His opponent gave a large cry before charging towards Kenshin; as the latter stepped backwards, he felt the edge of the inn's wooden wraparound gallery behind him. He quickly jumped up and landed on the hardwood floor, evading the incoming blade. He was tired, but he was determined. He swung down his _sakabatou_, forcefully knocking his opponent aside. But as soon as his opponent landed on the ground with a thump, Kenshin lifted his blade to fend off the incoming swings of his other opponents. Little by little, he felt his endurance begin to wane but never once did he let his determination diminish, despite the increasing number of cuts on his arms and then his legs. Kenshin began to move backwards, and then felt the opening of a door. He entered the room and took shelter behind the sliding doors to catch his breath.

He then heard the man say, "Leave him to me. The _hitokiri battousai_ is mine. Take care of his friends when they arrive. I don't want any disturbances."

Kenshin prepared himself. Then suddenly, he heard a muffled grunt from the corner. And just within his line of sight were two figures huddling close together in the corner. Tomoe was embracing their son, her hand covering his mouth. Just as he was about to move towards them, his opponent loudly shut the door behind them, clearly making his presence known.

"A family reunited, how sweet." The words seethed like venom from his teeth. "But with untold secrets no less. There's a lot about Tomoe I'm sure you don't know." He slowly approached the two cuddled in the corner. "Her past. Her identity. Her betrayal." Kenshin moved to attack, but the man aptly defended himself and easily pushed him back. Kenshin noticed an arrow that was buried deep in his right shoulder, which he then roughly disconnected with his body. He looked up to his opponent, whose strength seemed to increase with every spoken spiteful word.

The man suddenly smiled. He reached forward. Despite Tomoe's tight clutch onto her son, he was able to wrestle him out of her embrace.

The rebel leader spat at her face; "Damn cur! You're nothing but a pitiable traitor. To me, to _him_. Here's your punishment!" She then saw Ken's body then fall inch by inch until it limply landed onto the floor. Tomoe immediately cried out in mourning and made her way to her son's lifeless body. The man kicked it towards her. She circled her arms around her dear son's neck and buried her face in his bloodstained chest.

Kenshin immediately launched forward, swinging his blade this way and that. Aggressive fury and rage marked each of his movements but so did fatigue. Panting and short of breath, he felt the rivulets of blood flowing down his skin finally begin to absorb some of his strength as they left his body and tinted his clothes. In a moment of inattention, Kenshin found himself thrown to the side of the room. He blinked deeply in an attempt to lessen the pain around echoed around his eyes. There was a loud pounding in his ears.

"I've waited since the War! I won't let you stop me!" The man suddenly hurled the fire-lit lamps to the floor, flames conflagrating around the room. Outside, Kenshin could hear the clanging of swords and flying fists of a battle raging. "You government bastards have been ignoring the suffering and the mourning the people have gone through but not any longer! I'm bringing equality and justice to this unfair world! I'm bringing happiness, and I can accomplish this once all my obstacles are gone—the government and you!"

The sweat trickled down the side of his head. Kenshin was just able to defend his opponent's incoming strike. Both swords shook as each wielder tested his strength against the other. Taking advantage of his superior agility, Kenshin knocked the rebel leader off his feet. The latter roared in pain when his back connected with the hardwood floor, but the _rurouni_ found another deep cut marked on his chest. Neither of them acknowledged the increasing amount of searing heat and asphyxiating smoke filling up each inch of the room.

The rebel leader stood up and took out a small dagger. He mockingly asked, "Remember this blade?"

At this point, Tomoe looked up from the motionless body of her son and saw the blade. Her eyes widened. _No, he needs to know… he needs to know…_

As the man prepared for his final attack, Kenshin forced himself to get up, despite the sharp pain that pierced throughout his body in the process. And finally with his hand clenched tightly on his _sakabatou_, Kenshin screamed to release all of his inner inhibitions. The deciding moment was coming.

They moved towards each other.

And then…

"Tomoe!"

Mustering every ounce of strength and willpower available in her body, Tomoe had leapt forward towards the rebel leader and impeded him in bringing down the dagger to deliver the final blow. "You bitch, get out of my way!" the man said. He violently swung the dagger in her direction, and in the process, dug deep into the area of her chest where her heart was located. As the strength drained away from her body and her body grew limp, he roughly pulled the bloodstained dagger from out of her chest. However, by the time he was able to shift his attention back to Kenshin, it was already too late. The rebel leader could have sworn that he had seen a flash of red momentarily light up his opponent's eyes. But that was his last thought as Kenshin swung his blade against the man with all his might and pounded him into the farthest burning wall.

He dropped his sword. Bloodless, like she wished.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin whispered, laying her head on his lap as she had done for him just a few nights before. "Tomoe…" They ignored the burning fires around them—it did not matter at the moment.

"_Anata_…" Tomoe reached for her old dagger, which rested nearby. She raised it to his cheek where the single scar lay. With her last remaining strength, she used the dagger to complete the scar into a cross. "_Gomen_…" And then, her hand fell limply onto the floor.

Kenshin looked up to see the body of his dead son and then of his dead wife before resting his head in the silken black kimono of her motionless body.

"Kenshin! Come out, we've gotta go—the ceiling's breaking down, we've gotta leave!" Sanosuke yelled. He abruptly apprehended the scene before leading Kenshin to leave the bodies within the blazing room and exit the burning building.

Once outside, Kenshin stood still, staring at the inn now set fully ablaze. The attentions of his friends, an assembled government army, and the rescued hostages were fixated on the fire as well. The rebel leader lay bloodied and bruised in both body and spirit by the feet of the government army's commanding officer. Smoldering smoke rose up to the morning clouds while blossoms of deep scarlet flames brightened the pastel waking sky. The scene appeared so spectacular. A line beyond the horizon signified the sun's entrance as the fire lighted the sky against the quiet pastel morning. He felt a soft zephyr waltz by. A new day had begun.

---

Despite the staid atmosphere of the graveyard, he was still able to find a source of mitigation in the freshness of the day and the songs of the birds. Kenshin walked down the rows of graves until he found theirs. He knelt down to set down a single white flower blossom by each gravestone. Temporarily looking away, he admired the mountains and hills that stood majestically in front of him. He lifted his head to absorb the warmth of the sunlight and then closed his eyes as a gentle breeze danced by, inhaling the scent so redolent of her unique perfume. He touched the newly made cross-scar on his cheek. _Wind, please… remember and forgive me…_

Kaoru walked up quietly next to him. She as well laid down a white blossom by each gravestone. That day, she wept for two.

And then, she wept for three.

---

Tomoe was cultivating the garden of her home when she heard Ken excitedly pointing at something faraway behind her. "'_Kaa-san_! Look, look!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

She wiped the sweat off her brow before turning around. Because the sun was shining quite brightly that morning, she had to shield her eyes with her hands. She saw a silhouette of the approaching man. Who would take the effort to walk to their home, which was located deep in the mountains? Taking off her gloves and patting her white dress, she left the garden to meet the stranger.

A few steps later, she gasped.

"Look! '_Tou-san's _finally come home!" Ken yelled from behind.

Tomoe felt her heart begin to pound uncontrollably, but she forced herself to appear calm and collected in front of him. However, neither her movements nor countenance could hide the excitement and joy inside of her. He stood just a few feet away when he stopped walking. His red hair appeared golden against the bright sunlight while his violet eyes swam with poignant emotion. And his smile emanated complete elation.

"_Anata_," she said. She walked towards him, and they engaged in a deep and meaningful embrace. "I've missed you." When she reached up to touch his cheek, her hand felt nothing but smooth skin.

Kenshin buried his face within her raven locks and then looked down into her deep onyx eyes. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

The couple then heard a sudden "Eww!" emitted from behind them. They turned to find Ken contorting his face to humorously display his disgust. Kenshin kneeled down, opening his arms to invite a hug. As soon as the young boy jumped into his father's arms, Kenshin stood up again and smiled brightly at Tomoe.

"Welcome home," she said as she brilliantly returned his smile. At that very moment, they knew then that everything was going to be perfectly okay, because they could now live together in their home upon a hill for the rest of eternity in joy, in love, and in peace.

End

Author's Note: Okay, Okata/Gyo are made up—no more questions! I do hope this piece was enjoyable, since my last attempt at Tomoe/Kenshin was a bit of a flop. Wasn't the ending a bit familiar (wink) and too mushy? Constructive criticism is highly encouraged and greatly welcomed (i.e. please review)! Thank you for reading! (For those Michelle Kwan/Irina Slutskaya fans out there, cry with me, people! But, it doesn't matter for they're amazing and beautiful regardless!)


End file.
